OC Contest
by Katherine's Sue Slayer
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Prizes! OVER!
1. Chapter 1

OCs. They are a powerful tool. They can take a good story, and make it great.

If they are used correctly.

Which most aren't.

_Sooooooooooooooooooooooo _many OCs are love triangle partners to Ian and Amy. Ridiculous names and perfection (Mary Sue/Gary Stu) make the characters even less believable. Which is why I'd like to see a few public-domain _realistic _characters.

So, naturally, I'm gonna host a contest!

I know my other contest kinda… failed… but whatever!

RULEZ:  
>Fill out this form!<p>

Name:

Branch:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Physical Traits:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Other:

DO NOT USE THE LAST NAME CAHILL! SO OVERUSED AND HOW MANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE ACTUAL SERIES HAVE THE LAST NAME CAHILL BESIDES THE WHOLE GRACE FAMILY?

Realistic first names too. Connor Scott (one of my OCs)is a good name, Shadow Lightweed is not, Darkness Cahill WILL BE BURNED!

You can PM me up to 3 characters (or review if you're my friend) USE THE BALLOT! Anonymous can't enter, come on, if you're gonna be on the site, get an account.

I think that's it!

Oh wait, flames will be used to drive my old-fashioned train. WOO WOO!

Wieners for each branch will be used in an upcoming story.

But they also become public domain (anyone can use them).

Deadline May 14th. Why? Why not?

Swordcross -|-


	2. A few more thingz

OK, just a few things I forgot.

By specifics, I mean any detail that is crucial that doesn't fall under any other categories.

Also, don't put Janus-Madrigal or anything. Just put Madrigal, if you don't I will categorize it under Madrigal.

BTW, has there ever been a contest where the host didn't forget something?


	3. Saturday Update 1

UPDATE 1

So I'm gonna post an update every Saturday until deadline. Update 5=final results

Wow, lots more people entered than I thought would! Thanks everyone!

So far, it's been mostly Lucians and Janus. One Ekat, one Madrigal, no Tomas. Just a heads-up.

That is all. End transmission.


	4. Saturday UPD 2

Update Numbah 2

Nothing to report new, really.

Thanks so far to everyone who entered!  
>So far, 1 Ekat. WEAK<p>

Well dat's it.


	5. Winners!

At long last, the winners!

EKATERINA

Kowalistair Fanatic

Name: Rebecca Gracelyn Copperfield

Branch: Ekaterina

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Personality: She's old fashioned, and loves solving mysteries! She's sweet and is always kind and polite to others. When she's not investigating the scene of the crime or questioning witnesses, you can find her in her room reading a Sherlock Holmes or Nancy Drew novel. (She's also slightly more proper then others)  
>But she's often get's tongue tied though, when she's in the face of danger, or if someone questions her.<p>

Physical Traits: Nothing much in the physical department, she's just an average sized girl.

Strengths: She's very observant, and good at cracking codes, doing research, and logically figuring things out. She's also a skilled lip and speed reader.

Weaknesses: Although she's proper, (at occasional times) she can be a klutz. And she also gets tongue tied, stressed out (when she can't figure something out), and is a bit of a know-it-all sometimes.

Other: She has emerald green eyes, and mousy brown hair that's usually cut short, and above her shoulders.

Specifics: She's usually wears a plaid skirt, and a cute blouse. Because of sight problems, she also wears black framed glasses. When solving a mystery, you can find her wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat, and carrying a notepad and her trusty magnifying glass.

TOMAS

prettykitty473  
>Name: Kyle Johnson<p>

Branch: Tomas

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Personality: Nice for the most part (unless you tick him off), he's quite defensive, and loves to argue, social

Physical Traits: Tall and lean, square-ish body, broad shoulders, big feet, brown hair & brown eyes

Strengths: Got a good arm, good eye, great reflexes, fast runner, pretty dang smart, observant

Weaknesses: People who want to fight, ice cream & cookies, acne, dancing & singing

Other: He's a first-baseman in (obviously) baseball

MADRIGAL  
>madrigalspy<p>

Name: Jessica Brittany White

Branch: Janus, but recently joined the madrigals.

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Personality: Even though she's 12 she can beat up any guy. She hates romance and will always feel sick if she sees it. She's a tomboy and HATES fangirls and shopping. She's a genius with codes and is a great singer and writer.

Physical traits: Brown hair with black highlights. Blue eyes. Skinny.

Strengths: Codes, memorization, spying, blackmail, has fast reflexes, aiming her dart gun.

Weaknesses: trying to keep peace, flexibility.

Specific: Wears jeans and T-shirts. Green sneakers.

LUCIAN  
>AwesomeLucian<p>

Name: Maria Estelle Zenette

Branch: Lucian

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: She very sneaky, loves spying and loves the use of poisonous stuff. A very silent, but deadly person. Some who you wouldn't want to be enemies with. She not the friendly type and loves working on her own.

Physical Traits: A very physically active teenager, with blonde hair and black eyes that can kill.

Strengths: Spying, climbing buildings, acting.

Weaknesses: Working in a group, babysitting. Has a very short temper.

Other: Born to a Cahill Dad and a non-Cahill Mom. Ever since her mom died, she's been wanting to find out who killed her mom, and accepted to be a Lucian agent. She's from Canada, and has been an active Lucian agent from age 7.

JANUS  
>Omg-KITTENS<p>

Name: Lily Green

Branch: Janus

Gender: Female

Age: 13 years

Personality: A hard person to get to know. She's sarcastic, rude and generally unpleasant to most people. The only (and I mean only) exceptions are her close friends. She acts almost completely differently around her friends. She doesn't give her trust easily, you have to earn it. Not to mention if you break that trust...

Physical Traits: long, elbow-length blond hair with natural

highlights. Blue-green eyes, large nose, fair skin and acne. Bad acne. Slightly chubby.

Strengths: Scheming, plotting and revenge. She prefers to win a fight by messing with your mind. She almost always wins an argument. She's a talented actress.

Weaknesses: Not strong physically. She's deathly scared of bugs and small animals. Not an outdoorsy person. She's bold and outspoken and doesn't know when to just shut up.

Other: Boring past. Her motto: Tragic pasts are over-rated.

Specifics: Nationality= Canadian... Eh!

Thanks to everyone who entered! And look for the winners in my upcoming story, "Cahill Mystery Theatre!"

CK


End file.
